


Oh Baby!

by Overlordlovers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: The one where SG Overlord is a double agent working undercover with the Autobots but is still a bean at spark.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Overlord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Oh Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally starting on this idea that I’ve had in my head for the past year but never got around to writing it. Hope you guys enjoy !

**Cybertron: Iacon Fortress**

  
“Status report.”

“Well…”

“Status. Report. Prowl.”

“W-we lost our fourth quadrant to the- the Decepticons sir.” Prowl stuttered cowering before the throne of his Lord Prime.

The air was tense as said Prime glared at his incompetent tactician, involuntarily rubbing between his windshields where his spark lay. A minor annoyance compared to what lies in front of him.

“Give me on good reason why I shouldn’t deactivate you at this very moment?” Optimus glowered a savage kind of grimace on his face behind his mask. He leaned forward awaiting a response.

“I-I won’t fail yo-“

“Enough!” Prime interrupted standing from his throne causing Prowl to fall back on his aft trying to scoot away. “‘I won’t fail you again my Lord Prime, we will win next time my Prime, I’ve got them cornered my liege.’” Optimus mimicked, each quote drawing him one step closer to the tactician.

“I’m tired of the excuses Prowl.” Prime stated as he approached the black and white mech.

He reached down and grabbed Prowl by the neck lifting him to eye level. Prowl frantically put his servos on the one large black one that encased his neck cabling.

“I’ve been waiting ever so patiently for you to come through with your plans. But it seems they always fall through.” Optimus pitied as he tightened his grip on his gasping second.

“I’ll get what I want eventually. You just simply haven’t been,” He slammed Prowl to the ground with no hesitancy. “punished hard enough.”

Prowl hit the ground with a echoing *thud* curling in on himself for the pain he knew would soon follow.

Optimus was about to go in to kick him in the chassis to further his punishment when he received a comm from Red Alert. Something that he never gets unless something or rather someone needed him. He sneered at Prowl which was signal for him to leave his presence immediately.

With utmost haste Prowl jumped to his pedes and limped out of the room, a quiet sigh leaving his lips at having live another day.

Optimus opened his comm.

.::.What is it Red Alert I was in the middle of something important.::.

.::.I apologize my Prime but _he_ wishes to speak with you. He says it is important.::.

Optimus hummed at this his servo once again absently rubbing over where his spark rest.

.::.Of course. Patch him through.::.

The link between him and Red Alert ended as another one connected.

.::.Optimus.::.

.::.My love.::.

Optimus replied his fit of rage immediately dissipating at the voice.

.::.I have some great news, I hope it pikes your interest.::.

.::.Everything you do pikes my interest you know that.::.

There was a brief silence on the line before the other spoke again.

.::.I’m sparked.::.

Optimus optics went wide for a brief moment the news rendering him speechless. His servo stopped in its rubbing as realization hit him. His spark had been aching since the last time his bonded had left for the enemy.

His bonded was a double agent that worked and lived alongside the Decepticons since the start of the war. Pledging their loyalties to him and their cause and then going to enlist with the Decepticons. His love was their main source of information on Decepticon activity something Optimus both admired and hated as he was surrounded by too many others that did not know who they belonged to..

.::.Overlord…My dearest…when did you find out?.::.

.::.A few solar cycles ago.::.

.::.Do they know?.::.

.::.No but I fear they grow suspicious of my well-being. I’ve been avoiding their medic.::.

.::.As you should. I want you back here immediately. You carry the heir of this cause.”

.::.Yes my Prime. The moment it allows me I will be there.::.

.::.Until then. I love you me sweetspark.::.

.::.And I you.::.

The line ended.

Optimus let go of a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding. The last time Overlord had contacted him over comms while in enemy territory he had almost been found out. But this, this was unexpected but not unwelcome. Overlord carried his heir. Their heir. The Decepticons had no idea what was coming their way.


End file.
